


Heaven

by havemy_heart



Series: VM Drabbles [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica get some action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is non-explicit PWP.

Logan's hand slid up her thigh, his mouth laying sweet, open-mouthed kisses against her throat.

As his fingers slid inside her warmth, Veronica arched and choked back a gasp. Logan really did have magic fingers.

"I want to hear you," he murmured against her shoulder. "Please don't hold back."

Veronica flushed and let her moan sound out loud as he continued to press and curl his fingers.

"Now, Logan. I need you now."

He didn't have to be told twice. Removing his fingers, he slid on the condom and pushed inside.

He was so grateful that she had forgiven him.


End file.
